Administrative Core leaders are entrusted with charting the two fold mission of the U54, which is to develop research capacity in virally induced AIDS malignancies in Argentina by creating a critical mass of interactive young researchers that will be trained in highly innovative, interdisciplinary collaborative research that creates synergy among the various U54 components. The U54 leaders have complementary expertise and are well positioned and connected to provide scientific leadership, institutional leverage and administrative skills to create a collaborative and productive multidisciplinary environment for HIV/AIDS research. The specific aims are: 1) Provide scientific leadership. 2) Leveraging and communicating with U54 Institutions and other academic or government institutions from Argentina and US. 3) Receive feedback and guidance from the two advisory boards and other external sources and transform it into actionable corrective guidance and for strategic resource prioritization of the U54 components. 4) Assign funds and Pilot grant distribution to align it to U54 research and training integrated goals. 5) Establish policies and procedures for the oversight and functioning of the U54 consortium and its components. 6) Foster communication, coordinate, supervise, guide and articulate the functioning of Cores and Proyects to achieve the U54 mission. 7) Provide fiscal guidance for each of the inter-institutional consortia and oversight of Cores and Project. 8) Foster collaborations and establish linkages with other institutions of USA and Argentina. 9) Leverage the resources generated by the U54 to the benefit of the Biomedical Argentine and global community at large and of similar scientific consortia